


Brother

by lucifer_dogfish



Series: Isn't He Lovely? [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Miya twins day, Miya twins day 2020, Post-Time Skip, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer_dogfish/pseuds/lucifer_dogfish
Summary: Osamu unintentionally sets the ball rolling.or Osamu unintentionally secures his spot as Best Man™ with the Best Seat™ at the ceremony and reception.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Isn't He Lovely? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120334
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Atsumu and Osamu!!!  
> But this one's for ya, Atsumu
> 
> not proofread, sorry for strange things that you might encounter!

Some of the guys, especially Bokuto sometimes stayed for a bit of extra practice (not without a stern look from Meian). But for once, it was only the two of them left. They’ve been at it for two hours, hunger and the captain’s promise of consequences stopping them from continuing. But today felt...different.

“Look, Atsumu-san… I _have_ to tell you something. Promise to let me finish?”

Atsumu has never heard Hinata sound this quiet. So he nods, hands getting clammy at his sides.

“I know we’ve treated each other like brothers, well… Everybody at MSBY does, the team’s so great and—”

“I know, Sho-kun. Everybody loves ya—loves having ya on the team.”

“Hey, you promised to listen first! Now where was I… oh yeah! And you’re my best friend, you see. I hope I won’t mess this relationship we have now even when I tell you this.”

His mouth suddenly feels dry and blood rushes in his ears. _What..?_

Hinata looks at him, really looks at him, and Atsumu thinks it was the first time he ever saw Hinata with such an anxious look. He wasn’t like this even before his debut match, just had the runs ( _I did not!!_ ).

“I love you. I think I’ve liked you since the first time you said you’d set for me one day.”

Does 119 work this late?

“And now I _really_ hope you think that I’m not your brother, nor am I a replacement for Osamu-san especially when he said he’d be quitting volleyball years ago, I know you’re still bothered by that even when you deny it—‘coz I… ‘coz I’d really like to date you.”

_Oh. Date? If he'd like, they can marry right now, thank you very much._ Wait. _WHAT_?

“Pardon?”

“Oh, geez!” and suddenly Hinata was backing away from him more, hands flinging as if he when was regaling people with a story, but this time his hands end up covering his face. “I’m sorry, don’t mind me. I just wanted to let you know, give me time and I’ll get over it, okay?”

“NO!” Atsumu can’t believe his vocabulary. All he has been able to say since the revelation were one word replies.

“No, no, no! If what I heard was right, then there would be no ‘ _don’t mind_ s’ and ‘ _getting overs_ ’ happenin’ today, mister! Or ever!!” He might look like a crazed man right now but give him some slack. His man looks like he was about to run away and he couldn’t not do anything about it.

Once Atsumu was sure that Hinata won’t bolt, he says “Now can ya repeat what ya said?”

“I love you, Atsumu-san.”

Welp, don’t bother callin’ 119 ‘coz he’s on his way to heaven.

With how shy Hinata was earlier, he didn’t think he’d be so straightforward. As if he has been sure of this fact for a long time. And s _hit,_ he might have just cried a bit.

Atsumu was far from being stupid, you couldn’t be captain of a varsity team if you were, but even if he was, the answer to Hinata’s statement was one he knows all too well.

“I love ya too, Shouyo-kun.” He hopes he didn’t hear how his voice croaked. Or notice that he wasn’t breathing anymore, and that someway, somehow, he’s never felt so alive. So he closes the gap between Hinata and himself and realizes that this was what was off with them before, how there was too much _space_ between them.

As much as he’d want to continue, something about what Hinata said has been niggling on his mind. “Hey, Sho-kun. What did you mean about you being my brother and ‘Samu’s replacement?” How could his idiot brother’s name come up in the confession?

“Ah…I just didn’t think you like me back you know? I thought we were close, like friends or brothers, but there were just times like I felt more than that to you.” He wants to hug him.

“And what about ‘Samu?”

“I was just at Onigiri Miya yesterday—”

“Huh? Ya were?? I was in the back, just storin’ supplies from delivery! Why didn’t that ‘Samu tell me?!”

“Calm down, Atsumu-san.” The sound of Hinata’s laugh makes him think of playing up his mock outrage, just so he can hear it again. (Atsumu is totally _not_ a drama queen.)

“Anyway, ‘Samu-san and I got to talking a bit and just when I was about to go with my take-out he said,” Hinata flattens his hair down and arranges his expression into what might have been a serene, sleepy smile, “He said, ‘ _I’m glad he has you, Shouyo-kun.’_ But I didn’t get to ask him what he meant once a few customers went up to the counter. He just sent me off with another smile and a wave.”

The things that registered in Atsumu’s brain right now:

  1. Shouyo-kun and his brother were close enough to call each other by their first names.
  2. Sho-kun’s imitation of Osamu just uncannily resembled his brother so much that Atsumu thinks it might just haunt his dreams.



“So I was up all night decoding it! You were really upset about Osamu-san then…I kind of overheard you guys arguing about it when I went to the restrooms on your last nationals in high school. And sometimes, you talk about him with this expression on your face or a different tone in your voice. But these past few months, you don’t anymore—which is good, I’m glad! Then…”

Atsumu puts his arms around Hinata, his hands resting low on his hips, fingers interlaced. Hinata stops talking then.

“So ya put two and two and came up with five? What made you confess today?”

“What?", Hinata squawks, “It’s an easy mistake to make! And I just didn't wanna prolong the misunderstanding. If I wanted to have a shot at succeeding, I have to straighten things out first. I mean, I thought _you thought_ of me as a brother, that might just be worse than the friendzone. ”

He feels a pang in his heart. But he was enjoying this new playful banter so he continues, “And here I thought I was bein’ too forward. The guys have been giving me hell about it too.”

Hinata was so confused. “You were?”

“Is that a challenge?” He didn’t know where his boldness was coming from. Hinata’s face was still red, and Atsumu was sure his was too.

“Another thing, Sho-kun. I don’t kiss my friends, and _absolutely_ not my brother.”

* * *

"Can we tell the team tomorrow?"

* * *

**Hinata, that same night, at his apartment:**

*reads about _their news_ in the MSBY group chat*

**Author's Note:**

> *lets them be happy for a bit while planning to flesh out the angsty fic for later among other various plots that demands to be written*
> 
> Find me on twitter? Help fill my newsfeed with Haikyuu content! hahaha @garigari_kun_04


End file.
